A Very Glee Bachelor
by The Insulting Detective
Summary: Watch as an apathetic 25 year old Blaine Anderson is courted by 16 gorgeous men, goes through a series of awkward dates, elimination rounds, deals with his two best friends antics, learns a bit about himself and finally, finds love in the most unlikely of candidates. Kurt/Blaine, Wes/David, Jeff/Nick. AU.
1. A Very Glee Bachelor: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Glee, The Bachelor, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Any similarities to real life is coincidental.

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain slash. It may contain homophobic actions/slurs, and violence. Mature themes are a given (that sort of comes with the M rating), these are, but of course not limited to, swearing, sex, drinking, etc.

_**Estimated Story Length: **_This story will be about 150,000 words with each chapter being anywhere between 5000-14000 words. It will be between 12-13 chapters including the prologue below. So if you like short stories, this one probably is not for you.

**16 September, 2012 (13:46 EST)-** Minor edits in the chapter have been made.

**Reader Discretion is Advised.**

_A Very Glee Bachelor_

_Prologue_

"Oh, come on, Blainers, you need this!" Blaine winced, in an attempt to try and stop the ringing caused by his very boisterous friend's yelling.

"Yeah, Blaine. You have all but given up on love since that asshole Montgomery-"

"His name was Timothy, David." Blaine corrected him exasperatedly, shaking his head.

"Whatever, since that jerk off left you at the altar three years ago." David sat beside his friend watching Blaine with a look of poorly concealed amusement. His long legs were stretched across the couch and over Blaine's lap where they rested comfortably. He gripped the couch as a rough shove to his feet occurred almost pushing him off the plushy couch.

Wes grinned from the other side of Blaine and placed his feet on Blaine's now empty lap. "Yeah, and at the very least you might get fucked." Wes leaned his head on the arm rest of the couch and moved his feet to bat away David's resulting in a foot war where Blaine's face was caught in the cross fire.

After getting slapped in the face for the fourth time by a socked foot Blaine stood, causing both men to fall off the couch and onto the cold marble floor. "Ow!" They complained, each rubbing the sore areas that were hit when they landed on the floor.

"First off, I am pretty sure that the point of the show is not to get, as you so eloquently put it, _fucked_, and second, I am perfectly happy with how my life is at the moment, thank you very much."

Both men looked up at him, with soft almost saddened expressions on their handsome faces. David shook hair out of his face, and pulled one of his knees to his chest, and leaned his right elbow against it as he surveyed Blaine. "But you always look so sad and lonely when we go out."

Wes nodded his agreement, staring up at Blaine from his spot on the floor. "Yeah, we just want you to be happy again. We love you, and we hate seeing you so sad."

Blaine sighed, in something akin to a defeated manner, and plopped himself back onto the couch. he didn't even bother to move when David and Wes leaned their heads on his knee as a sign of comfort. "They are giving me until tomorrow to think about it."

"And?" They asked concurrently.

The curly haired man laughed softly, and merely shrugged. Blaine had been recovering from a broken heart for almost three years, which was longer than he had expected to ever be heartbroken, but as time passed, he just couldn't find a way to get over the ordeal. Despite what Wes and David thought, he did go on dates from time to time. It was just that none of them ever seemed right, there had always been something missing and Blaine always left them at his front door.

The only people Blaine regularly saw were David, Wes and his brother Cooper, and while he knew they loved them, he had the sneaking feeling that was more because they shared an apartment, or were his brother, than anything else. He loved his friends, and had been close to them ever since he went to Dalton Academy when he was 14, but he could tell that how he was, was taking its toll on his two friends and his brother, even if they didn't show it.

David and Wes saw how lonely Blaine was, how much his music was suffering, and because of that, they really wanted him to take the opportunity on _The Bachelor_, and Katy Perry help him if he wasn't thinking about it.

"You have to do it, Blaine." Wes' voice had the '_it's final_' tone that he had adopted back when he was one of the head Warbler's; secretly Blaine hoped he wouldn't be pulling out his trusty gravel. "You are one of the most decent human beings I have ever met. You have taken a lot of crap, but never have you let that bring you down. You help others, despite what it may do to you. You are good looking, you can sing, play what, like 10 instruments? What gay guy wouldn't love that?!"

"Don't forget that he could charm the wool off a sheep," David added, laughing softly. "People adore you, _we_ adore you, and it's time you found someone who adores you just as much as we do."

Blaine threw his arms over his face and groaned loudly, "getting along with a bunch of drunken guys from a bar is not quite the same thing as trying to date 16 guys." Not to mention, Blaine had never had much success in asking men out, they almost always ended in the most embarrassing ways- the Gap incident of February 2011 being a great example of that.

Wes and David were different. David was a successful businessman, having been hired to work on Wall Street straight out of High School and more connections that probably the President of the United States. Wes was in his final year of college and well on his way to becoming a doctor.. or was it an accountant, a writer? Blaine could never be sure, Wes never seemed quite aware of what he truly wanted to do with his life so transferred schools a lot, and tried many new things. One thing he was good at however was socialization which is why he worked part-time under Donald Trump after school.

Wes is also the reason Blaine was in this mess to begin with. The producers from _The Bachelor_ happened to be around the office where Wes was working, looking for people who would be an interesting candidate for the next season of _The Bachelor._ When he heard through the grapevine that the producers of the show were near,Wes did not hesitate to track them down and bring up Blaine's name. Wes had sold him like a seasoned door to door seller; David himself probably couldn't have done it better. Wes had made Blaine out to be the brightest, funniest, liveliest most compassionate person in the entire world. He played heavily on the fact that Blaine had been left at the altar when he was merely 22 and had no one serious ever since, truly heartbroken over that 'evil man'. If that hadn't been good enough, Wes had somehow gotten almost the entirety of the Warbler's from when they were in school to back him up.

"Who is to say if I actually wind up in some type of relationship that it will last," Blaine said halfheartedly, he already knew he lost this battle.

"Then at least maybe you can start to move on, get out of this three year slump you have been in," David offered.

Blaine shook his head, and slowly pushed his breath out from between his lips. "Fine." Wes and David grinned, high-fiving each other, "but you two are watching every single episode."

"Like we would miss you failing to woo 16 men," Wes teased.

"Yeah…" This was going to be a long 10 weeks.

* * *

_Next time on: A Very Glee Bachelor _

_Blaine meets the 16 gorgeous men he is to court, but only two of them really catch his attention. The sassy and sarcastic Editor in Chief of Vogue Kurt Hummel, and someone from his past that he wished would have just stayed in his past.  
_


	2. A Very Glee Bachelor: E1: The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Glee, The Bachelor, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Any similarities to real life is coincidental.

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain slash. It may contain homophobic actions/slurs, and violence. Mature themes are a given (that sort of comes with the M rating), these are, but of course not limited to, swearing, sex, drinking, etc.

_**Thank you to **__DemitriMP, anderpson and Patty The Purple Platypus for reviewing!_

_****__Thank you to everyone who Favorited/alerted this story. I very much appreciate your support.  
_

___As of 30 September, 2012 this has been slightly revised._**_  
_**

**Reader Discretion is Advised.**

_A Very Glee Bachelor_

_Episode One: The Meeting  
_

**Original airdate:** 22 September, 2012

Blaine leaned against the cool pillows of his bed as he allowed an exhausted sight to escape his lips. He folded his arms behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling above him. The light ceiling was littered with dozens of glow in the dark stars. A mere two hours before he had finally, albeit reluctantly, agreed to be on the show.

It was not that Blaine particularly minded being on the show, in fact, prior to Timothy he would have embraced the idea with nary a second thought. However, he was post Timothy Blaine, and post Timothy Blaine wasn't sure that he could handle it. On the other hand, the change could do him some good, and even Blaine couldn't deny that he needed a change, him and his music.

A knock at his door broke Blaine out of his reverie, and the sound of the door creaking open carefully filled the greenish dim room. Wes stood with his head peeking through the small crack, and light flooded in behind him from the hallway, casting his shadow across the floor and the foot of Blaine's bed. "Blaine, are you awake?"

With a tired sigh Blaine pushed himself up on his elbows, "yeah, man."

Wes smiled tiredly, and walked in, shutting the door quietly behind him and bathing them both in the soft glow of the glow in the dark stars on Blaine's ceiling. "I just wanted to say that I'm really happy you are taking this opportunity."

"Hmm," Blaine responded noncommittally.

"You deserve to be happy, Blaine." A lecherous smile crossed Wes' face, "and now you have a chance to be _happy_ with 16 different men."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. He took one of his pillows from behind himself and threw it in Wes' face. "Go to the bed!"

The pillow fell innocently at Wes' socked feet with a dull splat! The boy's face was twisted in slight amusement. "Wes is not amused."

The pillow fell to the floor at Wes' feet with a dull splat. The boy's face was twisted in amusement. "Wes is not amused."

"Wes needs to stop referring to himself in the third person."

"Blaine needs to start referring to himself in the third person. It would make Blaine's happy circuits happy."

"Blaine does not need to speak in the third person to make his happy circuits happy. Blaine needs sleep to make his happy circuits happy." Blaine fell back against his mattress, "and Wes needs to get out of Blaine's room so that Blaine can sleep and is able to get to the set of _The Bachelor _early tomorrow." Blaine stretched his arm towards Wes, and made a grabby motion with his hands. "Though before Wes leaves he needs to give Blaine back his pillow."

"Wes does not agree with that premise." He picked up Blaine's pillow and hugged it to his chest, "Wes thinks that he should take Blaine's fluffy pillow and keep it for himself because it's fluffy and so much better than Wes's."

"And Blaine would have to wholeheartedly disagree with that because if Wes doesn't give Blaine back his pillow, Blaine will be posting some very embarrassing photos of Wes from before Wes was pretty and in his very awkward stage."

"Wes does not like Blaine, but will give him back his pillow." Wes threw the pillow onto Blaine's bed, "I want those photos by the way."

Blaine reached for his pillow and placed it behind him, a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, ok. Like I would give up my one piece of blackmail I have on you."

Wes narrowed his eyes, "I hate you, Blaine Warbler-Anderson."

"I love you too, Wes Warbler-Montgomery."

o0o

Blaine stood in a stiff suit, his curls hung loosely around his head. His hands nervously ran up and down his thighs, and he wished that he had his phone on him so he could text Wes and David. It wasn't as if Blaine had no idea what would be expected of him. He would simply meet the guys, introduce himself to them, an hour later hand a rose to the guy that he thought made the best impression, and then dismiss three of the guys. Guys he would likely not remember the names of three minutes after being introduced to them.

Lost in his thoughts Blaine barely noticed the white stretch limo pulling up, and so was forced to take a step back in shock when a man suddenly appeared in front of him. Blaine let out an awkward laugh, and rubbed the back of his neck before dropping the hand to his side. After a moment's hesitation he lifted it and offered it to the other male. "My name is Blaine." He forced what he hoped was a non-creepy smile onto his face.

The man that stood before him grinned, his perfect white teeth showing through his pale pink lips. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's hand, causing a gentle red hue to cross the other's face. He was handsome, curly black hair that framed his face beautifully and bright blue eyes that reminded Blaine of a clear cloudless sky shown brilliantly from under his fringe. He was only a little taller than Blaine, and was slighter, but exuberated confidence, confidence that made him seem much bigger than he really was. It was, however, not such an overpowering confidence that it turned Blaine off.

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine. I am Riker, Riker Adams." Riker ran a hand through his hair, and looked towards the evening sky as he thought of something else that he could say. "I work as a bartender in New York, but that is only a temp job until I complete my Masters degree. I plan on being a forensic scientist."

Blaine relaxed a little, an easy grin crossing his face. This man put him at ease; if the rest of the participants were like him then Blaine should have no problem at all. "That sounds awesome! I live in New York myself as a singer/songwriter/whatever job I can get."

"Anything I may have heard of, or seen?"

Blaine fell silent for a moment and tilted his head back in thought, "Perhaps. I was in How to Succeed in Business for about a month or so, and an episode of Cold Case. I mostly work parties and things. Sometimes I write an article or two for Vogue, or one of those magazines."

"A man of many talents I see," Riker teased lightly.

Blaine shook his head a light laugh flittering from him, "you have to have many talents if the talents you possess are the hardest to find jobs for." Blaine looked over Riker's shoulder to see another limo pull up. "Oh, looks like some of the others have arrived."

Riker turned and saw that Blaine was correct, then shrugged a small smile on his face. "We'll have a chance to speak again. Thank you for the talk, Blaine."

"No problem, I will talk to you later." Blaine smiled softly and waved goodbye. He turned back to the limo as the nest few males made their way out. All equally handsome, but some of their attitudes made them a bit undesirable, as they each quickly introduced themselves and walked away. Adam, Luke, Jake, Aaron. In the next limo, Shawn, an eighteen year old from Kentucky stumbled out.

After Shawn awkwardly introduced himself, a tall man with piercing eyes and a lecherous expression came forward. "Blaine Anderson, how you have grown."

"Sebastian Smythe, how is it I'm not surprised to see you here?" Blaine asked dryly, eyeing the younger male wearily.

"I am honored you remember me."

"Don't be, it is only because I was eternally creeped out by you in High School after all that shit you pulled."

Sebastian looked down at Blaine, his eyes moving quickly over the shorter male's body, "oh are we still on _that_?"

"_That_!?" Blaine hissed causing people to look over at him curiously. "Just never mind, I can't deal with this right now."  
Sebastian winked and walked away, "I'll catch you later, Babe." Blaine glared at Sebastian's retreating back when the man began to whistle _I Want you Back _as he walked away.

"Well, I know who the first to go is." Blaine closed his eyes and pushed his annoyance away as the next limo pulled up. Matthew, Jonathan, Jarrad, and a small blonde haired male who stood about three inches shorter than Blaine. He wore tight black jeans, a band shirt and a green plaid shirt over it. Not what Blaine had been expecting but he could appreciate the individuality.

"I see you decided against a suit," Blaine couldn't help but grin as the smaller boy blushed, and kicked his shoe against the floor.

"Yeah, I can't handle suits they drive me batty. My name is Phoenix by the way; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Phoenix, that is a really cool name. I'm just Blaine, boring isn't it?"

"At least people don't think you're a stripper when they first hear your name."

This caused Blaine to chuckle and shake his head. It seemed like he would get along well with Phoenix. He looked over the smaller male's head and noticed that a limo hadn't pulled up yet. Feeling a connection to the boy Blaine decided to stretch out their meeting a bit longer. "So what do you do for a living?"

Phoenix placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "not much. I mean I just graduated from NYADA two months ago, but work is hard to come by nowadays. I am hoping to hear back from the Wicked producers soon, but until then it's a waiting game."

"I hear that," Blaine sighed when the next limo pulled up. "Unfortunately, our time is up."

Phoenix shrugged, "I shall see you later then."

Blaine nodded, smiling sweetly at Phoenix and gently patting his shoulder. "Sure, catch you later."

After Phoenix had come Nick, Jeff and Spencer. Nick and Jeff had been an interesting meet, both having approached him at the same time, mischievous grins on their faces. He recognized them from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on where, and made a mental note to ask Wes and David when he saw them. Either way, having seen them before or not, Blaine could see himself getting along very well with the two boys. Spencer had been written off, while the man was obviously intelligent, he lacked a certain spark that Blaine liked in his companions, friend or otherwise.

There was one final male to make his way out of the limo. He was pale, and his features wouldn't have looked out of place on a nymph. His eyes were a striking blue/green/gray combination, his lips a beautiful shade of pale pink. He wore black jeans that made his legs look as if they went for miles, and a simple white button down with a black vest on top. A thin scarf with little skulls finished the look.

Blaine stood shell shocked, unable to keep from looking at the boy in front of him, while also unable to keep his mouth from opening and making embarrassing noises. "I'm Kurt Hummel," the boy had said when he noticed Blaine was not going to speak first. He offered his hand, and gave a small shy smile.

Blaine took his hand enthusiastically in both of his own, and he had to close his eyes to try and keep in the squeal threatening to escape, his hands were so soft! "I'm Blaine Anderson."

They stared at each other awkwardly, Kurt's hand still tightly clutched in Blaine's. "May I have that back? Unfortunately it is an important appendage otherwise I would happily give it to you."

"Huh?" Blaine looked down when Kurt gave him a pointed look, and quickly let go of his hand. "Sorry!"

Kurt chuckled gently, "no harm." Kurt coughed and looked over Blaine's head, "I think they want you inside."

Blaine turned and noticed motioning from the door, "I suppose your right." When Blaine turned back Kurt was already going inside, causing Blaine to quicken his step so that he wouldn't be left outside alone. After entering the building Blaine was ushered off to the side where he was to sit and wait while the camera crew filmed the interactions between the participants.

Blaine blew his bangs out of his face and rubbed his hands over his eyes as he groaned. Kurt was absolutely gorgeous, and the best Blaine was able to do was make odd noises like some strangled cat. He made a colossal ass out of himself.

Without having to speak Kurt radiated intelligence, poise, and so many other synonyms that Blaine couldn't possibly name them all if he had all the time in the world. He had only spoken to Kurt for a few moments but already Blaine wanted to know everything he could about the beautiful boy. His likes, his dislikes, hobbies, his past, plans for the future, all of it. Every single little thing that there was to know, Blaine felt he needed to know. Kurt seemed to be more down to earth, but it was obvious by his clothes that he was at least slightly high maintenance, not that Blaine particularly minded. He didn't come off was desperate, over confident, weird, self conscious, and the negative persona that quite a few of the other man during their first meeting with Blaine.

It was much too early to be this fascinated with someone, wasn't it?

o0o

"Well, look at him." Nick said Jeff, his head pressing against his friend's as they observed Kurt enter the room.

"It's Kurt!" Jeff opened his mouth to say hi to the younger boy when Sebastian caught his eye from the other side of the room. He cast a weary look towards Sebastian, momentarily forgetting about their friend from high school. "I can't believe Sebastian Smythe is here, wasn't dealing with him for that year with the Warblers enough torture?"

"Speaking of which, were you aware that Blaine is the Blaine Anderson that Wesley Montgomery used to go on and on about when we agreed to this?" Nick asked, his arms crossing in front of his chest as he surveyed the room.

"Not until I got here and saw him in person," Jeff said, shaking his head. His long blonde hair fell into his eyes and he blew them away, a frown crossing his face. "We are three years younger though, so it makes sense. We never exactly met the guy. We saw him in the halls for like two months before he was shipped off to New York to be with his brother. The only reason why I recognized him was because of his height and hair."

"I am still confused about the fact that we actually allowed Wes and David to talk us into this. I mean, how exactly are we supposed to keep an eye on Blaine?"

"The best plan would not to get kicked off the show," Jeff said cheerfully.

He and Nick waved when they caught Kurt's eye from across the room and motioned him over. The boy signaled that he would come up to them in a minute and turned back to the boy he was speaking with. "I'm straight, how is that going to work?"

"You're as straight as I am," Jeff said dryly. He sighed, "Just take the experience you got from kissing the boys during our drunken truth or dare games back at Dalton. I doubt he'll want to have sex with you, from what we know about him that isn't his game."

"Whose game isn't it?" Kurt asked, appearing in front of them with a glass of water in his hand, an eyebrow cocked as he stared at the mischievous duo. "What are you two doing here anyway? I never thought I would see you two in something like this."

Kurt placed his glass on the snack table beside them and allowed Jeff to pull him into a tight hug. "Wes and David convinced us to come here and keep an eye on Blaine."

Kurt pulled away from Jeff and pulled Nick into a hug before rocking back on his heels, "you two know Blaine? Isn't that an unfair advantage?" While Kurt's words were serious, his tone was teasing.

"Dude, that's Blaine Anderson! I can't believe you don't remember him." Jeff exclaimed, causing a few curious glances from the other participants to come their way.

Kurt shook his head and looked thoroughly confused, "am I supposed to?"

"Blaine was the lead singer for the Warblers, the guy Wes never shut up about." Nick explained, his hands going into his pockets as he smirked at the realization on Kurt's face.

"No way!" Kurt glanced around and caught Blaine sitting on the bench in the corner with his head in his hands, "well he left before I got there so I guess it makes sense that I don't remember him."

"Same with us," Nick said. "He was only with us in school for two months before he left so no unfair advantage."

"Aren't you straight?" Kurt asked him incredulously, sending a smirk to Jeff who was rolling his eyes to the ceiling. Like Jeff, Kurt didn't believe for a second that Nick was as straight as he claimed; bi perhaps, but definitely not straight.

"I am! I never said I was winning." Nick was defensive but friendly at the same time so it didn't come off as harsh. "I am just keeping an eye on him so that Wes and David don't have a cow that their precious baby is off in the big bad world of television alone- the hell do you want, Sebastian?"

Jeff and Kurt turned to see Sebastian standing beside him, his ever present smirk even deeper than before. "Well if it isn't Kurt Hummel. What is a baby penguin like you doing in an adult place like this?"

"I don't know, Sebastian, what is a person that smells so strongly like Craig's list doing in a place as classy as this?"

"Meow, I see the kitten still has his claws," Sebastian countered.

"Whatever," Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his back to Sebastian. He picked up his water from the table and sipped on it, before turning back to the male. "Was there something you wanted, Sebastian, or did you just want to show us how much more of a douche bag you have turned in to?"

"I came to tell you that you aren't going to win this, Hummel."

"Oh dear Gaga, I didn't realize we were back in High School. Jeff, Nick, you best get back into your Warbler uniforms before Wes hits you with his gravel again."

"Seriously, Man, I think we are passed that." Jeff added, shaking his head in disbelief.

"The last time you said you were going to win, the Warblers were humiliated by New Directions kicking our ass."

Kurt laughed, "I completely forgot about that!"

"We couldn't, Wes yelled at us for a week."

Kurt shook his head, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, "I thought Wes graduated the year before?"

"He did," Nick explained. "That didn't stop him from giving us advice from time to time, or yelling at us when we lost."

"Yeah," Jeff added, "We needed to hide his gravel for fear he was going to bash our heads in for letting this idiot run our group."

Sebastian glared at them, "be that as it may, I will be the winner and I will get Blaine." Sebastian walked until he was nose to nose with Kurt, "and you and your gay face will be in a corner crying your concrete coloured eyes out."

"Please go ahead and try, Sebastian. It will just make it that much sweeter when I am on Blaine's arm, and a look of crushing defeat is on your stupid meerkat face."

o0o

"So early in the show and already there is drama," Nick said later during a confessional.

"And all because of a stupid High School grudge." Jeff crossed his legs, and ran his hands over his thighs. "I just hope it doesn't get out of hand like it did in High School."

Nick turned to his friend, "do you think it will?"

There was a crash in the background and Jeff sighed, "If it doesn't I owe David and Wes $100."

o0o

"So you three know each other?" The three boys looked up from where they had been watching a rerun of Psych on Nick's phone to the four men that joined them.

They smiled at the new arrivals and moved closer together in order to make more room on the couch. "We have known each other since High School," Kurt responded, a brilliant smile on his face. "You can tell?"

Riker laughed, and took Kurt's hand in his, placing a kiss on his knuckles. Kurt blushed and took his hand back, pressing it into his lap. "Quite, you guys haven't left each other's sides yet."

The three men laughed easily, and shook hands with the other three arrivals. Spencer sat on the floor beside the coffee table with a newspaper in his hands, not even bothering to spare the other men in the group a glance. Riker tutted and shook his head, "Spencer, that is quite rude." He chastised. "You have to forgive him. I just met him; just he does seem like an eccentric one."

"Not eccentric, just more intelligent than you," Spencer countered from behind his paper.

Riker rolled his eyes, and sat down closer to Kurt than was necessary, causing the boy to move closer to Jeff almost landing in the blonde's lap. Kurt elbowed Jeff, and the boy took the hint, turning the attention to the other two boys in the group. "I am Jeff; this is Nick, and Kurt. Who might you two be?"

"Jonathan Soriano," the darker coloured man said. His voice had a snotty edge to it causing Jeff, Kurt and Nick to frown. It looked as if there were two people they had to look out for now.

Nick sneered, "charmed, I'm sure. And you?" He turned his focus to the small red haired boy that stood beside Riker. The boy jumped back in shock, not expecting the coldness in Nick's tine. "I-I'm Shawn," the boy timidly replied, unable to make eye contact with the taller man.

Kurt let out a squeal, and clapped his hands together. "Oh Gaga, he is so adorable. Do you think instead of going out with Blaine I can just keep him in my pocket?" Jeff, Nick and Riker laughed wholeheartedly at Kurt's outburst, Shawn merely looked slightly frightened at the outburst.

"Seriously, dude, how old are you twelve?" Nick asked, patting the small boy on the back.

"I'm nineteen, thank you very much!" He squealed, and he blushed when Riker, Jeff, Nick and Kurt squealed.

Spencer merely rolled his eyes and muttered about idiots under his breath, while Jonathan snorted, and stuck his nose up in the air. He was too good for the likes of this group.

o0o

Riker eased into his chair, his fingers steepled under his chin. He stared at the confessional camera, a thoughtful look on his face. "I have a feeling that that Jonathan will be one of the first to leave. I don't see how someone who thinks so high of themselves could last long when the bachelor of this show is so down to earth. Him and Spencer both.

"Now Nick, Jeff and Kurt are an interesting group. They are friends from High School which gives them the advantage of a stronger support system than anyone else on the show. But the thing about competition is it either brings out the best, or the worst in friends. And while I may be getting close to them now, it is only until I can put my real plan into action."

o0o

"It's great being here," Matthew said, his tone bored, uninterested. Blaine sat forward and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"You really sound like it is," Blaine laughed dryly. "You seem like you were sentenced to your death."

Matthew looked at him wearily, "My mother thought that I needed a companion and thus signed me up. Not exactly here completely of my own ambition I guess you can say."

"You seem to really love your mother if you would go through this just to ease her mind," Blaine said carefully. Matthew was a bit odd, and made him feel uncomfortable.

"Not really."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "ok then." A small alarm went off and he sighed in relief. "I think our time is up unfortunately." _Not_.He thought in his head.

Blaine slowly rose from his spot, and walked away from the table of awkwardness as Blaine had dubbed it. He sighed, and shoved his hands in his pockets, while there were a few of the males that he wouldn't mind speaking to again, most of the men were either really creepy, or came on to strong, or were well Sebastian, or had a personality close to Sebastian's. And that there was something that Blaine was not eager to encounter again.

o0o

"I can't believe I am saying this but, Oh My God! I think I am in love with this guy." Jarrad exclaimed to the camera; his hands clapped together before they fell to his thighs. "He is really intelligent, has great taste in music, and my god, his hair is incredible. Plus I bet his body is smoking…" Jarrad looked directly at the camera for a moment, "not that sex is the only thing on my mind."

He smiled a bit awkwardly at the camera, and gave a one shoulder shrug, "or maybe it kinda is."

His eyes widened and he reached his hand towards the camera, "crap! Can you erase that!?"

o0o

"What do you guys think of the three amigos over there?" Luke asked, pulling his long brown hair back into a low ponytail. "They seem really close."

"They're cute," Adam said considering the three boys across the room from them, his head cocking to the side. "Did you see that Kurt guy's ass? I swear you could bounce a quarter off it."

"Yeah, but they could be an issue." Jake said with a frown as he noticed the three boys laughing, "They have an established trust system already which could help them through this show."

"But you have to admit," Luke paused to take a drink from his beer. "They seem more genuine then some of those other guys. Did you see Sebastian? He and Kurt apparently have beef that goes way back."

"I saw Kurt owning his ass with insults," Jake responded with a snicker.

The three boys looked up to see Aaron standing behind them, his hands full of glasses of water. "I brought these for you guys. Don't want anyone passing out at the ceremony."

They looked from the water wearily to Aaron who gave them a confused look. Realization hit him and he rolled his eyes, "I didn't do anything to them if that is what you are worried about." He tilted his head thoughtfully, "I might do something to Sebastian's if he hits on me one more bloody time though."

"You're British?!" Jake asked incredulously, taking a glass from Aaron and passing it to Luke.

A worried look crossed Aaron's face, "oh hell. Did I let my accent slip?"

Adam laughed, and accepted the next glass that Jake passed, "yeah, but what is the big deal?"

"He probably doesn't want people knowing he is British because it might over shadow his other traits. You know how we American's are. We hear an accent from a place other than here and nothing else matters."

Aaron nodded his head in agreement, "it's true. I rather have people think I have an odd twang, and be interested in the real me. Not the me that they think is related to Harry Potter."

"But Harry Potter is a fictional character," Jake replied thoroughly confused.

"Tell that to that Jarrad bloke."

o0o

Kurt leaned into Jeff, and held Nick's hand, scared as another male had come over to hit on him. It had only been two hours, and the three boys had made good friends with Shawn and Riker. Shawn seemed to have taken a stronger liking to Kurt, and sat at his feet laughing and joining in the shenanigans that Nick and Jeff participated in. Unfortunately, their fun was ruined by the random idiots that participated in the show; all of whom seemed to make it their mission to get into Kurt's pants, or insult him with faux politeness.

Shawn, when these men approached the small group, had taken to glaring adorably from under his fringe. It didn't scare any of them away of course, but Kurt appreciated the thought behind the gesture.

"Hey, Cutie. How about you ditch these losers and come get a drink with me?" Jarrad slid up behind Kurt and blew in his ear, causing Kurt to jump up and almost kick Shawn in the face. He positioned a hand on the back of his neck, his cheeks staining a patchy red.

"I'd rather sit in a bathtub filled with scorpions." Kurt hissed, shuddering and brushing himself off.

"Baby, you don't mean that." Jarrad stepped around the couch to stand in front of Kurt, almost stepping on Shawn in the process.

"You are here as a candidate for dating Blaine, I don't think you are supposed to be trolling for sex from others here." Phoenix had risen from where he had been seated by the window, and stood slightly in front of Kurt, blocking Jarrad from getting closer to him. "I suggest you back off before you get punched and your face becomes even more asymmetrical."

Jeff and Nick raised their eyebrows at each other from their spaces on the couch. Phoenix had not said three words to anybody since arriving in the room, having hung out by the window the entire evening. Seeing him standing up for Kurt was not something they expected from the guy.

Kurt smiled gratefully at Phoenix and shook his head, "I think I will stay with my friends, thanks. Besides, Blaine should be back in to talk to another person soon."

Phoenix growled when Jarrad had opened his mouth to counter and took a step toward him, his hand tightening into a fist. "I am sorry to say it is time for me to steal the real star of the evening away from you." Everyone turned to see Blaine standing behind Jarrad with a grin on his face as he gestured to Kurt. "Mr. Hummel seems to have stolen my thunder."

Kurt laughed humorously, and shook his head. "Never." Everyone save Jeff, Nick, Shawn and Phoenix stood and surrounded Blaine, trying to get his attention; their eyes pinned on the rose that Blaine had carefully clutched in his left hand.

Kurt fought his way out of the group, waving to Jeff and Nick and motioning that he would meet up with him after. He placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder to get his attention, smiling flirtishly when Blaine looked him in the eye. "Where are we off to this evening, fine Sir?"

Blaine waved goodbye to the other males and lead Kurt out of the room. They walked through the gardens surrounding the mansion, a gorgeous water fountain in the middle of the grounds being where they stopped to sit. "So you seem to be Mr. Popular. You may end up with a boyfriend before I do."

"Gaga, no," Kurt scoffed and crossed his legs. His hands folded in his lap as he looked at Blaine who was fidgeting with the rose in his hand. "Roses have thorns you know."

"What?" Blaine asked, "ow!"

Kurt tutted and rolled his eyes, "told you." Gently Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and examined the injured finger. Sighing, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and ripped two small pieces off it. One of the pieces he dipped into the water fountain and then pressed against the puncture wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Blaine mere sat quietly and watched the beautiful boy work. Kurt placed the wet piece in his pocket and took the other ripped piece and gently wrapped it around Blaine's finger. "That should keep it from getting infected." Kurt ran a hand through his hair, "and thankfully they aren't here for me."

"Aren't your type then?" Blaine teased, his left hand still fidgeting with the rose; the only indication of his nervousness.

"It's not that, well not completely. I don't want to tell you what to do, but some of those guys have to go."

"Sebastian Smythe for instance?"

"Oh god yes," Kurt breathed, rolling his eyes. "That guy has not changed since High School."

"Tell me about it," Blaine chuckled. "Speaking of High School. Nick and Jeff were telling me you four were at Dalton together."

Kurt shrugged, "yeah and unfortunately Sebastian was as well. It was only for a short while before I went back to my old school in Lima."

Blaine smiled, "what school did you go to?"

Kurt threw him a flirtatious smirk, "why Mr. Anderson, that is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Well trust me, Mr. Hummel; I will make it my mission to find out. By the end of the season I will have my answer." Blaine looked down and laughed awkwardly, the sudden burst of confidence he had abruptly leaving him. "Listen, I apologize for making things so awkward when we first met."

Kurt cocked his head to the side as he tried to remember what the curly haired man could have meant, "oh that. No need to apologize, it would have been awkward anyway. First meetings always are."

Blaine bit his lip, and gripped the rose tightly. "Kurt, how would you feel if I were to give you the first rose?" A blush crossed his face, and he leaned his face down so that his curls covered his eyes. "You don't have to take the rose, of course."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked quietly, his hands coming to twist nervously in his lap. Gone was the confident boy from a moment ago.

Blaine nodded, unable to look the other male in the face, "yes."

"Why?" Blaine's face fell, and Kurt laughed softly. "Just wondering why you chose me to get the first rose."

"Because you piqued my interest, Mr. Hummel, and I would very much like to talk to you more if nothing else."

Kurt smiled brightly, "well how could I ignore something like that?" Kurt picked the rose from Blaine's fingers and placed the flower to his nose, hiding his smile. "I accept."

o0o

Kurt returned back to the room ten minutes later, and immediately was taken into two pairs of arms hugging him tightly. "You got the first rose! I knew it!" Jeff squealed, digging his face into Kurt's neck and laughing.

"Awesome work, Kurt!" Nick pressed his lips to his friend's forehead, and grinned into his hair. "You deserve it!"

Shawn grinned shyly, and patted him on the back. "I am glad it was you. If it was Jarrad or Sebastian I don't know what I would have done."

Phoenix came up behind Shawn and placed a hand on the tiny boy's shoulder. "I hear that. I would have to punch Jarrad out if he got the first one."

Kurt looked over their shoulders to where the rest of the males were more or less glaring at him. "On the bright side, I don't think they are all eager to get into my pants anymore."

o0o

Jarrad crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "I can't believe that little slut got the first rose. I deserved the first rose." Jarrad rolled his eyes, and faced away from the camera before the film went black.

o0o

"Well I can guess what Kurt and Blaine were doing out there so long now. None of us have a chance when someone is already sucking his cock." Jonathan laughed, "Figures those of the lower classes would stoop to such sneaky techniques."

o0o

"Well I am personally very glad Kurt is staying. There needs to be at least one other sane person here, and it seems that Jeff and Nick need someone to reign them in." Aaron laughed and shook his head. "I hope they stay too. When they stole Spencer's paper, and started pelting him with paper airplanes made from it, I almost died laughing."

o0o

Luke sat beside Adam near the window, and stared out with him. "Looks like Jarrad and Sebastian are having fun outside." He commented dryly, causing the other male to laugh and shook his head.

"Good, maybe they will stay out of the way while the rest of us actually compete for real." Adam sighed, and leaned his forehead against the cold glass. "I just can't believe the people here."

Luke made a vague noise, "what the bitching, or the fact that Kurt coming in with a flower had five of them in tears?"

Adam chuckled and pushed himself off the window to face Luke completely, "both." Adam and Luke stared at each other, before they broke eye contact, both blushing a deep red. "You know, you are pretty cool. I think we should stick together."

Luke grinned, "I would love that."

Adam nodded, "cool."

o0o

Luke and Adam sat beside each other in twin chairs and stared at the camera. "We decided to do this together because; we basically have the same feelings." Luke announced, grinning easily.

Adam nodded, a smirk crossing his handsome face. "Yes, Luke here and I agree that there are very few sane people here, and the sane ones must stick together. Hence why we are here together now."

"I personally love, Kurt."

"And I love him even more then I did before when he entered the room and made four men cry!"

The two boys laughed, and hit their heads together accidentally, "OW!"

o0o

Phoenix leaned back against his seat beside the window, one leg pulled against his chest as he stared out the grass. "People are starting to pair up, that is a smart idea. You need allies in competitions such as this." He fell silent, and soon after the camera went black.

o0o

An hour later and it was time for the tedious rose ceremony. Two of the men would be going home, and much to Blaine's chagrin, the producers had insisted that he keep Sebastian around for a while. _If only for the drama it'll cause between Kurt and him_ they had claimed.

Blaine sighed; a pounding headache was beginning to make itself known. This was not only nerve-wracking, but probably traumatic for anyone he rejected. While he didn't like the two people he choose to leave, that didn't mean he wanted to traumatize them.

Kurt waved at him, and Blaine felt himself calm. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all. Alexander, the host, brought out a large tray of bright red roses, and placed them on a small table beside Blaine.

"Gentleman," Alexander stood tall and smiled at the fifteen males in front of him. "It is time for our first ceremony. As you all have surely found out by now, our lovely Kurt was granted the first rose of the season. There are 11 more to be given out which means, unfortunately, that three of you will be going home this evening."

Blaine took a step forward, "Riker." Riker slowly walked towards Blaine, his posture perfect, a handsome smile crossing his face. Riker had been very interesting to speak with, and he didn't creep Blaine out as much as some of the others. A huge plus in his book. "Will you accept this rose?"

Riker winked, and took the rose gracefully, "certainly."

"Jeff and Nick," both boy's high fived each other, and walked towards Blaine. Their faces were lit up, impish grins on their boyish faces. "You two utterly fascinate me. You went with me together, and remind me so much of my best friends that I couldn't possibly let you two go yet. Would you both accept a rose?"

Jeff placed a hand on his head, "us? Oh, Blainers, you shouldn't have." Jeff placed a hand on his forehead and faux fainted into Nick who caught him easily.

"Sure you don't want to rethink that decision?" Nick asked teasingly, accepting the roses from an amused Blaine, and handing one of them to Jeff.

Blaine shook his head, "I'm more than certain."

Shawn, Sebastian (much to everyone's annoyance), Jake, Luke, Adam, Jarrad, and Phoenix were all given a rose for their own unique reasons. Blaine could personally see being friends with the six men he choose, and Sebastian he was being forced to keep so that made him get one automatically.

"The last rose for the evening," Alexander announced.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Aaron." Aaron seemed a bit nervous during their talk, but when Blaine saw him communicate with the others he saw another side of him that made Blaine want to learn more about him.

Aaron smiled, "thank you, Mate."

With Aaron given the final rose this meant that Spencer (intelligent and thought little of others that didn't show the same intelligence as him), Matthew (who seemed to really not want to be there) and Jonathan (a general snob), would be going home.

Matthew had nodded his thanks as he left the stage, Spencer didn't even spare him a glance, and Jonathan glared and muttered under his breath before stomping away like a three year old child.

"There is one more surprise for this evening. As you may have noticed there have only been fifteen of you when traditionally there are sixteen." Alexander said. The remaining members nodded mutely, curious as to what would happen. "This is because one of the limos with the final contestant broke down on the way here. But we have been informed that he has arrived. While it may not seem fair he has automatically been moved to the next round as he has been through a hectic evening."

Blaine nodded, "that sounds fair. Who is he?"

"Me."

Blaine's blood ran cold as the voice from behind him reached his ears. Slowly he turned, and gulped. The man that had been haunting him for three years was standing before him. "Timothy."

"Hello, Blaine."

o0o

"He realized that I really didn't want to be here, and I am grateful. He will make some guy very lucky." Matthew waved at the camera, and left the room with the camera still running.

o0o

"He wasn't intelligent enough to compete with me. I am glad he at least had the sense to let me go early. I couldn't be bothered with this waste of time." Spencer dug his head in a book, and waved the camera away.

o0o

"Please of all the people here I was the best, Blaine is an idiot." Jonathan scoffed and looked away from the camera.

o0o

When Blaine finally was released from shooting it was almost four in the morning. He was exhausted, but still had some work to do. So instead of going right to sleep, Blaine sat up in his bed with a pad and pencil. With his glasses slipping down his nose Blaine wrote down the list of participants in his pad. He made a small chart with three categories. Group Date One, Group Date Two, One on One Date.

Kurt was already a favorite and so to be faire to everyone, Blaine was unable to choose him for the one on one date. With some deep thought Blaine finally decided to give the one on one date to Phoenix. That left the two group dates left to place the rest of the participants in. Each group needed to have six people in it. While Blaine wasn't certain he could handle both Sebastian and Timothy on the same date, he decided that if he placed Kurt, Jeff, Nick and Spencer in the group with them that it may be an enjoyable date. This left the final group with Riker, Jarrad, Luke, Adam, Jake and Aaron.

Blaine glanced at the clock and groaned when 4:25 glared back at him. He needed to be on set again in two and a half hours. He placed the pad on his nightstand, and set his alarm for 6:30. Wes and David better watch every single episode that aired, if they didn't, Blaine would make sure that there was hell to pay.

.

* * *

**Reader Question of the Week: Who was your favorite character? And who did you wish to be voted off?**

* * *

**I was only going to have DemitriMP, declared the winner but that didn't seem fair as Sebastian wound up making an appearance as well so both DemitriMP, and Patty The Purple Platypus get their choice of a fanfic written for them. Just let me know the prompt (review or pm). The only restraints I have is that it must be kept in the Glee, Harry Potter, Sherlock, Psych fandom because that is mostly all I can write xD. **


End file.
